


The New Generation

by BlindJedi75



Series: Mayday Parker [1]
Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Girl
Genre: F/M, May gets her powers, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindJedi75/pseuds/BlindJedi75
Summary: May Parker was just a normal teenager until she discovered her powers, today is the day she learns the truth.





	The New Generation

**Author's Note:**

> Slight change to May's powers manifesting, but not a full change.

"Parker go!"

May barely heard the command from the team captain before running forward, bouncing the basketball as she ran. She dodged out of the way as a few of the opposing team tried to stop her before she hurled herself into the air, time feeling as though it slowed down just for her.

Before she knew it, she was slamming the ball through the net so hard that the glass backboard shattered from the momentum and speed she just dished out. May landed on all fours as small glass shards sprinkled around her, the game ending just a second after she landed.

The entire school exploded into cheers, the audience standing up, May straightened and waved before being scooped up into the arms of her teammates, hopping onto one of their shoulders as they tried carrying her around, all of them shouting her name in unison with the crowd. The only ones not cheering were May's parents, they were proud but that jump was too high for a normal highschooler, even one as athletic as their daughter.

"Peter... You don't think...?" MJ began, a firm shake of her husband's head was all she got. Mary Jane gulped and looked forward, the team still carrying May as though the teen was some kind of Queen to be worshipped.

"I'm sure it's nothing, MJ. Okay, more like hope." Peter answered, waving back when he noticed his daughter waving to him.

"Peter we were worried about this day coming, our daughter... She needs to know." MJ whispered harshly, causing Peter to cringe a bit. He was probably in trouble when they got May home. He knew that tone better than anyone.

"I know, I don't want to tell her though, imagine what that'd do, her life would be over. And you know Mayday, she'd be determined to follow the webline." Peter bit back, tapping the handle of his cane, knowing deep down in his heart that his wife was right. May deserved to know the big secret, the Spider Secret, he and MJ had jokingly called it.

May Parker deserved to know that she was the daughter of Spider-Man and that she had inherited his powers. Her story has only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any suggestions!


End file.
